Evaluation of subject compliance or the validity of subject reported data within research protocols typically looks at only one variable at a time. Such evaluation is not empirically derived by quantitative analysis of existing datasets, instead relying on the researcher's judgment and biases to determine whether and what type of corrective action is required. Furthermore, evaluation of subject compliance or the validity of reported data within research protocols has typically not taken into account the domain of the protocol or the characteristics of the subjects. Previously, such evaluation often was not made in a timely way, but was made only after serious noncompliance had occurred or invalidity of reported data was demonstrated.